Hybrid Rebirth
by FateMaster66
Summary: A normal guy was reincarnated into the world of bleach. And he decided to become strong enogh to fight against everyone in bleach and to form a harem. What will happen in this life? OC x Harem.


**A/N: I got this idea from reading some Chinese web novel that's being translated. Enjoy. Also expect god of monsters to update sometime in the next week. If it does not, then blame my schedule.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, it's characters, universe, or the awesomeness that is Kenpachi.**

I was on my bed re-reading the entire Quincy blood war arc. I can't help thinking that so many cute and beautiful girls were just killed in the series. I also felt that the final battle was completely underwhelming and honestly so did the fullbringers. If I was in the series I would have made a harem and have fought epic battles repeatedly for fun.

I then went to sleep thinking that.

When I woke up I was in a different room with children ranging from two to ten. I then received a massive amount of information flowed into my brain causing me an intense headache. After a couple of minutes I manage to gain myself. It looks like I was reincarnated into the world of bleach a little under a century before the story started. It seems like I am about four and my name is Drake given to me by my father to remember his brother. I was of a mixed American and Japanese heritage. And I was also reborn as a fullbringer and given a huge amount of spiritual power that was of the Captain class.

I also found out where I am. It's an orphanage created for fullbringer children so that their fullbrings could be stolen when they are awakened. It is in Naruki city but I doubt Ginjo ever knew about its existence. But even if he did I think he would had use the people here as military might if he did but he didn't for some reason. It could have been easy for him with Tsukishima, yet he didn't. Why is that? Is it because this place stopped existing by that time? But honestly the real problem here is that I can't even develop my fullbring here without it eventually being stolen, so I don't have time to worry about Xcution. But is there even anything here I can develop at least a fondness to in the first place?

But I should wait here for a while and develop a fondness for an object. And thanks to my new knowledge I managed to figure out a way to steal their fullbrings before they could take mine, but I need to awaken my fullbring first. I then began to look around and I realized that every child seems to have an item with them, things like basketballs and dolls, and some even have knives. So they must give each of them an item so they can develop fondness for it to awaken their fullbring with it, huh.

I then realized that I have two different items with me. The first one was black with a green decagram star on it. The other was a silver pocket watch these must be the items I'm going to awaken my fullbring with. When I looked at my reflection in the silver pocket watch I saw a gray haired boy with green eyes. Is this me now?

I then heard a voice coming this direction and I decided to fake sleep until it left.

"I'm telling you boss, this is a complete waste of money! Not one of these brats had awaken a fullbring!"

This voice was without a doubt a male's voice.

"Then we just have to do something about it then. We eliminate the ones who don't appear to be on the verge of awakening their fullbrings." This voice was deeper than the first. And it terrified me more. But I then felt something come towards them and it was stronger than they are. It also felt fundamentally different than we are.

"But that would be a waste of them, wouldn't it? Captain Kurotsuchi would love to experiment on them after all?"

Kurotsuchi? He must be a soul reaper from squad 12.

"Well take the children you plan on disposing off your hands, for a reasonable cost of course."

"Heh heh heh heh! You soul reapers know how to do business! Alright take the useless ones off our hands. Lackey!"

"Y-yes boss?"

"Take the ones he wants!"

A blue light then surrounded me and about half of the other children. We were then levitated and a transparent blue box was created that we were put in.

"You'll find the money in your bank accounts a few days later sir."

"I better."

The soul reaper was about to take us with him until he stopped. I then realized why. Something stronger than him was approaching us rapidly. It felt familiar for some reason, and I soon figured out why. It was a hollow. And it will be on us in a couple of seconds.

The soul reaper looked utterly terrified. I guess he wasn't strong in combat. The hollow then appeared. It was pretty large at about 20 feet. His mask was a wolf with a horn on its forehead. And it had wolf like claws for hands. It honestly looked pretty strong. The lackey was nearest to it and he tried to run, which instead brought him the hollow's full attention. He was then promptly killed like trash. And his ability was cancelled now that he was no longer alive. All of us kids then fell to the ground. All of them woke up with that. And when they saw the hollow they screamed and then started running, but the soul reaper reacted this time blocking with his zanpakuto.

"I can't let you kill them! Captain Kurotsuchi will experiment on me if I let that happen!"

Seems like he fears Kurotsuchi more than the hollow, he was scared of a few seconds ago. I then took a look at the surroundings and saw that I was the only kid left here, leaving only me and the Shinigami. I then started to leave but the Shinigami then yelled

"Hey brat! Where the hell do you think you're going!? If I don't bring at least you back my time as a soul reaper will end!" I then continued walking.

"Oh no you don't! Bakudo number 4! Hainawa!"

"What are you doing you idiot!?" the boss yelled tis in extreme rage.

I guess he was more worried about Kurotsuchi than the hollow because he turned his attention away from it and cast kido spell on me, and I was bounded by a yellow energy rope. And when he did, he showed his back to the hollow, which caused his death. What an idiot. But he probably used the lowest amount of power possible because it disappeared a couple of seconds after he died.

"Damn it! I have to do everything around here!" he then took out a cane, with the shaft then turning into a rapier blade. He then lunged at the hollow, blade against claws. While he was busy fighting the hollow I escaped from the place. I after I got a reasonable distance away I heard to roars of pain. One was like a beast and the other was human.

They probably struck each other down. I wish I was able to fight.. I get the feelings that they would be really fun if I had my fullbring. So first things first, is for me to develop fondness with these two items. Then I can activate my fullbring and be able to fight. And since I have extensive knowledge on both hollows and fullbrings, I think I would be able to eventually fight against the strong guys like the espadas and thirteen court guards. I just can't wait. But since I have all this time to practice and train, I should push myself to the max. My story begins now!

 _Line break Ten years_

It's been ten years since that night. I started figuring out my fullbring and training, but my fullbring has still yet to be complete. Just means I can still get stronger. I also figured out a way that may push me beyond the limits of other fullbringers.

I began thinking that if I could steal the fullbrings of other fullbringers, why can't I take the powers of a hollow? The armor a complete fullbring has always reminded me of the body of a hollow and I always thought it was because the power of a fullbringers come from hollows right? So it should be possible to absorb a hollow's power and greatly enhance our strength, like something akin to hollowfication.

By the way I awakened my fullbrings if I didn't mention that earlier and they are the following.

Dimensional Ruler is what my black medallion has. It turns into a katana with medallion as the handle. It allows me to manipulate and shape dimensions. This power of mine has many uses to it.

King of time is what the silver pocket watch is. It turns into a silver glove with the watch on the back of the hand. It allows me to manipulate time and control it. But this ability has a limit. If I have another time based ability active at the same time my other power will be at only a fiftieth of their power. I train hard with this ability to help me rectify this weakness, because this ability has a huge purpose to me. I can stop my aging process with this, and I need to stop it if I want to be able to live to see the story of Bleach and be able to form a harem with all the cute girls.

I also make sure to train my swordsmanship and increase my physical ability. But this would be pointless without testing my fighting ability out. So I fight any hollow that I come across but I want to make sure that the Shinigami don't find me too soon, so I just leave them in terrible shape and then escape. Tonight was just like any other night is what I thought but tonight went contrary to my expectations. I was attacked by a trio of Shinigami. And I recognized this trio of captains.( A/N: if you don't have a good idea of who this trio is, go back and reread bleach.)

It was Aizen, Gin, and Tosen. What do these three want with me?

"That's quite an interesting fullbring you got there isn't it? Do you mind explain it to me?"

"Why are you so interested in it?" I asked. This is Aizen were talking about here, so I have to be a little careful here.

"Oh, answering my question with another question are you? Well let me ask you this. Are you satisfied with what you are right now? I can tell from the way you act that you are trying to gain more power. Want to see 'real' power?" Aizen then took out his zanpakuto. Is he for real? But I make sure to not look at his sword.

"Aright then. Show me your so called 'power'." I accepted his challenge. I then took out my sword and glove. I had to see what's our current difference in power.

"You seem to be so willing to fight me, but are you willing to fight against what is known as the world? You seem like you could be useful." Aizen asked with that smirk on his face.

I might die if I refuse so I see no point in refusing.

"As if i'd join someone as shady as you." But just because there's no point in doing something doesn't means it shouldn't be done.

Aizen then smirked again.

"I think you have a misunderstanding. I wasn't asking you to join. " But a second later I realized I was slashed and saw my blood flying. So this is what it's like to be attacked by Aizen? He was so pointlessly fast.

"A human infused with the spiritual power of a hollow. I am merely interested in what would happen if I hollowfy you. Nothing more, nothing less." He then took out a different sword and then stabbed me through the abdomen.

"Now let us wait and see what happens." I then felt power coursing through me. It was so much power that I felt that I was going to explode and take the city with me. I threw up a white liquid, which was reishi. I then felt a mask form around my face then saw my body turning into that of a hollows. But instead of feeling more and more like a mindless beast my head started to get clearer instead. I got up but I then felt an intense pain, and fell to the ground.

"I am disappointed. I thought a Fullbringer would last, but it seems I was wrong."

Then Gin said

"What do we do with the fullbringer Captain? Kill him?" But Aizen merely shook his head.

"There is no reason to kill such a weak beast, now is there? The arriving Shinigami in this district must have already sense him, so they will finish him off for us. Now let us leave." The trio then turned around and disappeared with shunpo. Be killed by Shinigami? As if i'd let that happen! The pain was begining to lessen. I then decided. If they are going to kill me, I just have to kill them. But I then felt my hollow mask crack. And after awhile it did. I then felt even greater power coursing threw me than what I felt before. If before was like a bath tub, then this is like a river. I then realized that i was wearing the full complete fullbring armor. but my seems a little different than what Ichigo had, with my armor being black in the places where his was white. My left arm however was an exception being silver with my fullbring in there was also a hole where my heart should be.

... Wait a second. A hole. Where my heart...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" What's with this hole!? Is it a Hollow hole!?

Wait, Wait, Wait. Calm down. Lets think things through. Aizen Hollowfied me. I became a Hollow who was originally a Fullbringer. As far as I know, this has never happened in the history of bleach. But my mask broke on it's own. But how and why are unknown. So I am most likely some kind of combination of Arrancar and Fullbringer. But this hole in my chest is a little worrisome. Maybe if I release my fullbring my armor and this hole would disappear. I then tried it out, releasing my fullbring, and my armor disappeared. I then looked towrd where the hole was and it was gone. I then sighed in relief. But another thought came to mind. If I really became part Arrancar maybe i could use their powers. If I could, then all I could say is _excellent_.

 **A/N: How did you like that boys And girls? I will update god of monsters sometime in the next week.**


End file.
